


Caught

by kyungkittysoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A/B/O, Anal Fingering, Cum Swallowing, Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Lubrication, bottom!soo, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:37:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9496049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyungkittysoo/pseuds/kyungkittysoo
Summary: Kyungsoo walks in on Baekhyun getting himself off. (btw ksoo is the one getting his thighs fucked)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had this sitting in my notes so i decided to finish it and contribute to baeksoo smut which there is clearly not enough of according to me so yeee i hope you like this and maybe get off¿ idk if anyone actually does that other than me,,, okay yeah enjoy (^ワ^＝)

Kyungsoo walks into the room and realizes his mistake far too late. A very naked Baekhyun is sitting on the bed, hand around his already forming knot and head thrown back, letting out sounds that make Kyungsoo soak through his underwear in two seconds flat.

Before the helpless and very turned on omega can run for his life and get himself off in the privacy of his own room, Baekhyun spots him. Kyungsoo is really in for it now. How could an omega resist the forceful grip of an alpha's hands on his hips. Or in Kyungsoo's case, how could he pass up the opportunity for that?

Well, he doesn't really have a choice. Baekhyun is on him in an instant. 

"Where are you going?" he asks, menacingly growling into Kyungsoo's ear, "I can get you off right here."

"I-I," Kyungsoo starts, flustered at being caught. Well he wasn't spying.. he just walked in at the wrong time.

"Do you wanna get off? I can help you come," Baekhyun purrs into his ear, "You smell so good, I know you want to," he adds after Kyungsoo's only reply is a pathetic whimper.

"Please," Kyungsoo replies ashamedly at how needy he sounds. 

Baekhyun has his lips on Kyungsoo's immediately, kissing him so soft and tenderly that Kyungsoo feels like putty on him. Baekhyun kisses him like Kyungsoo will break, as if Kyungsoo's lips are hot coffee and he's taking caution to not burn himself. 

Which is nice, but Kyungsoo wants to get off /now/ and Baekhyun is going way to slow, taking his precious time. Kyungsoo tries to ask him to go faster and just fuck him already but he can barely get a coherent sound out with Baekhyun all over his mouth. 

He tries pushing at Baekhyun's chest but Baekhyun only presses against his mouth harder, practically kissing Kyungsoo for his life. Kyungsoo pounds on his chest as hard as he can and that seems to do it at first because Baekhyun pulls away and Kyungsoo takes that as an opportunity to breathe again, panting heavily. 

He barely has time to do so because as he looks up, he can see that Baekhyun's eyes have grown darker and Kyungsoo would go as far to say that he actually looks pretty angry...

The assumption seems to be correct as Baekhyun proceeds to throw Kyungsoo onto the bed. Kyungsoo lies face down, of course, and Baekhyun honestly can't wait any longer.

He pulls down Kyungsoo's pants and underwear at once. Using his index and middle finger, he dips them into Kyungsoo's asshole without warning. Kyungsoo lets out a very high pitched moan of surprise and pleasure. Baekhyun then pulls them out, and of course a string of Kyungsoo's cum clings to Baekyun's fingers. 

"Fuck, that's so hot," Baekhyun compliments breathlessly and Kyungsoo flushes red, flattered at the remark. Baekhyun uses Kyungsoo's slickness to lubricate his thighs, knowing his knot has grown far too big for Kyungsoo to take in the ass. 

He takes care to massage Kyungsoo's thighs with his own cum and even bends down to leave a wet kiss on Kyungsoo's pretty pink asshole. Kyungsoo moves his head as far down as it can go, absolutely embarrassed at how filthy Baekhyun is. He's even more embarrassed at how much he's enjoying it.

Baekhyun slips his length in between Kyungsoo's cute little thighs and mounts him, thrusting into Kyungsoo. Each thrust is delivered with so much power that Kyungsoo is flattened down into the matress, whining and moaning as Baekhyun nibbles on his ear from his position behind Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo ruts up against Baekhyun to meet his thrusts, simultaneously gaining some friction on the mattress against his dick. Baekhyun's rythmic groans are so incredibly hot that it's impossible for Kyungsoo to not be even more turned on. He ruts against the mattress harder and Baekhyun's thrusts speed up. Kyungsoo practically bounces against the mattress under Baekhyun. Kyungsoo's moans of his name increase in volume and octave and he cums all over himself without any warning. 

Baekhyun seats himself on ths matress, bringing Kyungsoo with him. Baekhyun really starts pounding into his thighs, grabbing Kyungsoo's shoulders and pushing him down roughly as Kyungsoo claws at Baekhyun's thighs, finding no other place for his hands. Kyungsoo slumps against Baekhyun's back, baring his neck to him on instinct. Baekhyun kisses his neck desperately, biting down softly, mustering every bit of logic he has left to not bite down and mark Kyungsoo. 

Unable to handle the sensitivity from his previous orgasm, Kyungsoo cums all over himself as soon as Baekhyun moves a hand from his shoulder to his dick, doing so little as grazing it with his fingers before Kyungsoo loses himself. Kyungsoo tightens his thighs, embarrassed that he's already come twice. That seems to do it for Baekhyun, who pushes Kyungsoo to his knees hastily and jerks himself the rest of the way to his orgasm. 

Kyungsoo opens his mouth, like the good omega he is and swallows all of Baekhyun's warm release, filling his tummy to the brim with Baekhyun's creamy seed.

Kyungsoo falls back onto the matress with Baekhyun's mouth on his neck, licking and nibbling at it. Baekhyun is more tempted to mark him in his post-orgasm haze.

Kyungsoo moans.

"Be- be careful, Baek—," but Baekhyun can't help himself.


End file.
